narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuki
Mitsuki (ミツキ, Mitsuki) is a synthetic human that was created as a partial clone of Orochimaru. Immigrating to Konohagakure from Otogakure. Background Using cloning technology, Mitsuki was created as a clone of Orochimaru. Mitsuki was named after "Tsuki" (杯, Literally meaning: Vessel) and the sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac calendar, "Mi" (巳, Literally meaning: Snake).Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent".He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name "Mitsuki" (巳月, Mitsuki) by replacing the second character with "Tsuki" (月, Literally meaning: Moon). Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanor. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, towards the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and about the history of other villages. Seemingly stemming from his harsh upbringing with Orochimaru, Mitsuki is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation. He is also very driven and committed when given a task, as when he was ordered to kill someone, he would not waver regardless of who it is. Wondering what it means to be human and to have one's own identity, he even has doubts about whether his choices are truly his own. Apparently wanting to better validate his existence, he greatly enjoys meeting and connecting with new people. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. According to several of the girls in his class, he is very handsome. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Upon becoming a shinobi, Mitsuki starts wearing a black Konoha forehead protector on his head. Abilities Mitsuki is an exceptionally talented shinobi for his age, noted by Orochimaru to be genetically perfect and potentially more powerful than the Sannin himself. This is possibly due to being a synthetic human clone Orochimaru created. In the Academy, he greatly excelled in both ninja and scholastic learning Chakra and Physical Prowess Mitsuki has extremely high chakra levels for his age, enough to achieve Sage Mode. He is extremely quick and agile, able to avoid attacks and redirect them against the enemy. He is very advanced in taijutsu. Like his father, Mitsuki's fighting style is shown to be very fluid and graceful, able to seamlessly slip through his opponent's defenses and strike with great flexibility. Akin to a snake, his specialty appears to be body holds and choke-outs. Mitsuki possesses infrared ray detection and a hearing sense for low frequency waves within his body. He also does not require food for sustenance. Ninjutsu Mitsuki's signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, with which he can stretch or contort his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. Albeit he wasn't seen using it, he was carrying a sword at one point, hinting at skills in kenjutsu. He shows considerable cutting prowess, able to slice cleanly through a metal beam. He is notes that he excels in escape-based techniques. He is very stealthy, regularly able to sneak up on his fellow shinobi without them noticing. In addition, he can also use sleight-of-hand tactics, concealing needles in his mouth to launch at his opponent with considerable might. Mitsuki can use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique.With them, he can use them to detect movement from a distance, and upon teaching one of his snakes the scents of his friends, Mitsuki can use it to track down his comrades. He also excels in Medical Ninjutsu, curse techniques and can use Wind Release to create strong winds. By the time of the Chūnin Exams, Mitsuki has mastered countless Escape Techniques. He is proficient in Lightning Release, able to create a discharge of electricity. He is a skilled sensor, able to detect the enemies' presence throughout the area. He has shown the ability to heal his own injuries without requiring hand seals. However, it appears to only heal minor wounds as more extreme ones require medical assistance. He can extend his fingernails into claws for combat-related purposes. He is also able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Senjutsu Mitsuki possess the ability to use Sage Transformation, which he has shown to be able to activate with ease. Unique to him, he gains a cyan chakra shroud that forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range allowing him to grab and bite opponents, and he grows out a single horn from his forehead. His speed increases tremendously. Mitsuki is also able to achieve Sage Mode, which is noted to be a dangerous power when used in conjunction with Sage Transformation.